


[Fanart] (Don't) connect the dots

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Half-Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Stiles AU inspired by <a href="http://relative-pronoun.tumblr.com/post/113162135843">this little thing</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] (Don't) connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/115465611855/later-stiles-discovered-dereks-weird-boner-and)


End file.
